


Green

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn Summers becomes the Green Lantern instead of Hal Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story for notes

Dawn knew the power inside of her was good for something apart from destroying the world. It took life in Sunnydale and on the Cleveland hellmouths to take away her fear, and a dying alien to tell her what she can do. 

She puts on the ring, concentrates, fills it with energy. Most people in this line of work need an extra external power source, she just says the words. 

In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evils might Beware my power-Green Lanterns light. 

And flies of to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but to continue would have followed the plot of the movie.


End file.
